Adversary
History Origin The Adversary and his origins were traced to the beginning of the cosmos as well as relates to the works of the ancient Maltusians. Long ago, the inhabitants of Maltus reached the height of their civilization and one of their scientists known as Krona became curious as to the birth of the universe. Thus, he constructed a time viewer in order to witness such a moment despite their being a taboo on the Maltusians witnessing their early history. In part, this was actual a myth propagated by Dawlakispokpok who intended to use a screen to cover his peoples early origins to prevent them from being attacked by their enemies through time travel. However, Krona discarded these rules and used his machine to witness the moment of creation. This act introducedd entropy into the cosmos and robbed it of countless years of life as a result. It was said that Krona's actions ultimately introduced evil into the cosmos as a result and from this chaos came a being known as the Adversary who was born. Despite its formation, this entity remained in a deep slumber until the hubris of mortal beings would herald its actual birth in the cosmos. For his crimes, the council of Maltusians decided to punish Krona by turning his body into an energy form that was sent into the universe on a lonely track for eterntiy as his form of exile. Seeing themselves responsible for their kin's crime, the Maltusians declared themselves as the Guardians of the Universe and relocated to the planet Oa where they intended to battle evil whilst enforcing order on the cosmos. Thus, they created numerous police corps to achieve this goal which included the Manhunters, Halla and finally the Green Lantern Corps. However, the Oans were well aware that at some point they would be no more and their Corps would be a memory. Thus, they made preparations in combating the Adversary whenever he emerged. This led to the creation of a being known as Dyogene that slumbered beneath the surface of Oa and awaited the assigned time in order to protect all of creation from this mistake of the Guardians. The Adversary Awakens In the 31st century, the scientists at the Time Institute on Titan began an experiment that was similarly conducted by Krona so long ago. Under the direction of Harmonia Li, they intended to peel back the veil in time to witness the moment of creation. This was despite legend prohibiting beings from doing this act with a terrible warning of disaster emerging if such an act was done. Their experiment ultimately led to the birth of the Adversary in the physical universe where it had spent centuries gestating into a newborn but powerful form. His birth heralded the destruction of the planet Titan and his fiery blue energy nearly killed the Legionnaires Dawnstar along with Wildfire. His formation also led to Dyogene emerging on Oa and the prophecised battle of the Immortals came to pass. As Dyogene selected Mon-El to become the bearer of a Power Ring, the newborn Adversary sought out servants for himself and found one in the form of the Saturn Queen. Using his own abilities, he empowered the Saturn Queen making her much more powerful and bade her to assemble a Legion of Super-Villains to accomplish his goals. The Adversary intended to bring about the Yuga of Chaos as part of his goals. This meant that he intended to strike against three sites of power to bring about his role as chaos bringer. This included the Rock of Eterntiy that was a symbol of faith, Utopia the World of the Wise who represented wisdom and finally abandoned Oa itself which represented will. These secret worlds all were part of a number of planets inhabited by immortal beings. With the Saturn Queen's Legion of Super-Villains, they succeeded in staging their attack against the Rock of Eternity. With the power of the Adversary, the Gil'Disphan Zymyr was empowered enough to send two planetoids crashing into the site thus seemingly shattering it as well as destroying it as one of the places of power. In this time, the blue flamed born Adversary had grown somewhat further in his development. Following this moment, the Legion of Super-Villains moved against Colu to secure a means of entrance across the dimensional barrier to assault the World of Wisdom. Seeking a means to enter this realm, the Adversary required a sacrifice to do so. This led Akka of the Legion of Super-Villains to believe that she needed to slay Hunter. However, it turned out that Saturn Queen intended Akka to be the sacrifice and her energy was used to empower the Adversary to breach the dimensional wall. Once passed, the Legion of Super-Villains marvelled at the World of the Wise only to begin laying it to waste. However, by this point, the Legion of Super-Heroes followed them leading to a battle on Utopua. With his powers at their peak, the Adversary was now ready to battle his foes and intended to destroy the World of Wisdom whereupon he would turn his attention on Oa. He also bade Saturn Queen to turn Earth Man against his comrades and serve him. At this time, he came under attack by Dyogene where he called his foe a piece of Oan soil that was filled with the tears of fallen dreams. However, Dyogene stated that he went by the instructions of the Guardians of the Universe who were vanished but not vanquished. Despite his attack, Dyogene was repelled easily by the Adversary who told of his own origins predating the Guardians. Ready to destroy the Legionnaires and their allies, he became opposed by the united Legion where Earth Man urged Mon-El to channel his power into his body. Through such a feat, he was able to combine their energies which he turned against the Adversary which seemingly destroyed the chaos bringer. However, this act came at the cost of Earth Man's life who died as a result of this last heroic act. With the death of the Adversary, the Legion of Super-Villains were defeated and Dyogene's ancient directive was finally completed. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The Adversary's introduction into the Legion of Super-Heroes arc begins with Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 6 1 with his presence felt in Adventure Comics 521 and an actual appearance in Adventure Comics 522. His origins are ultimately explained in Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 6 16 though there is no apparent motivation for his actions. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Adversary/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains